At present, specifications of Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which are based on LTE systems have been completed or examined in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which is a standardization organization. In LTE, Release 12 is drawn up from 3GPP Release 8 as an international specification. After 3GPP Release 10, LTE is called LTE-A. Further, 5th generation (5G) mobile communication which is subsequent to 4th generation (4G) mobile communication has also been started to be examined since 2013.
On the other hand, in data communication, a communication protocol called Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is used in some cases. TCP/IP is, for example, a protocol in which TCP and IP are combined and is used as a standard protocol in the Internet or the like. For example, IP is a communication protocol used to relay packets in the Internet. TCP is a transmission control protocol and is a protocol that provides a communication service in an intermediate layer between an application program and IP.
In TCP, a transmission side transmits TCP data, and a reception side responds with TCP acknowledgement (ACK) when the reception side can normally receive TCP data, and the transmission side receives the TCP ACK and starts transmitting subsequent TCP data. In this way, in TCP, a procedure of “TCP data transmission→TCP ACK response” is regulated. Thus, reliable communication is realized.
Examples of the related art include Non-Patent Literature 1 [3GPP TS36.300 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 2 [3GPP TS36.211 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 3 [3GPP TS36.212 V12.4.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 4 [3GPP TS36.213 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 5 [3GPP TS36.321 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 6 [3GPP TS36.322 V12.2.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 7 [3GPP TS36.323 V12.3.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 8 [3GPP TS36.331 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 9 [3GPP TS36.413 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 10 [3GPP TS36.423 V12.5.0 (2015-03)], Non-Patent Literature 11 [3GPP TR36.842 V12.0.0 (2013-12)], and Non-Patent Literature 12 [RFC793].
Examples of the related art include Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2015-501116 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-164816.